SPC32
Orooro~! The Healing Chest got stolen-nya! is the 32nd episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪. Synopsis Cure Muse seemed concerned about the Pretty Cure's new power, feeling worried she had something into her, leaving Dodori really suprised. Hibiki, Kanade and Ellen were finding finding things to buy, while Kanade comes and tells them if they watn cupcakes, Hummy, which loves cupcakes speaks in front of two people, leaving the two people shocked, Ellen to make people not think it is a talking cake tells them that if you push Hummy's head, Hummy says always, ''"I love cupcakes!" ,''the person which liked it wanted to buy it but Hibiki said it wasn't for sale. The person also saw the Healing Chest and he wanted that also, Kanade told him it wasn't for sale. Hummy and the Fairy Tones didn't want to be selled but than Hibiki told them to not worry. Mephisto really angry that the precures know the power of the Healing Chest tells Trio the Minor to steal it from the precures and ive it to him. Trio the Minor, scared accept the plan and try to do it. In Kanon Town everyone is heaving a really good day, people were listening to the violin and Hbiki, Kanade and Ellen were selling stuff. A little girl passed by with her family and saw a toy rabbit made by Ellen, when she bought it, Ako came by with Souta seeing what is going on, Souta went to help his mother and the mysterious Ako went home leaving the girls feeling something. After a woman passed by an saw the Healing Chest and thought if it was for sale, Hibiki to make everyone happy played a song in the Healing Chest and made everyone happy. Trio the Minor were wearing make-up so nobody would think that Trio the Minor were three ladies. While going to Hibiki and Kanade, Hummy and Ellen were suspicious with them like they knew them a long time ago. When they grabbed the Healing Chest they runned. Ellen, Hummy, Hibiki and Kanade were chasing them in the stairs, in the stairs Trio the Minor trip and someone picks up the Healing Chest and after it leaves it there. After a while Trio the Minor pick up and hide. After all this in a house it shows the Masked Muse in there seeing everything. When Kande, Hibiki and Ellen were seeing for Trio the Minor, Trio the Minor think they did it, when they open it they see a heart with a tongue, which means they took the wrong Healing Chest, which made them angry. After when the girls found Trio the Minor, they ask for the Healing Chest but than Trio the Minor show the Healing Chest and the girls get shocked, while the Masked Muse has the Chest, when she touches it the Cresendo Tone says Cure Muse and says to Masked Muse that a day will come to take the mask off. Hummy finds a note but Trio the Minor see it and summon a Negatone. The girls get angry an turn into cures. The negatone is hard to defeat, while all cures are defeated, the Cresendo Tone tells Masked Muse to fight the negatone, while thinking, the girl which bought the doll comes and protects the doll which turned into a negatone, the cures tell the girl that they will fight to get the doll back. They defeat the negatone with the attack Music Rondo when they get it back, they wonder where the Healing Chest was. While everything was back to normal they see everything was gone and Souta which was sleeping. Ako comes and gives the girls the Healing Chest, Hibiki, which was happy hugs Ako a lot and Ako gets suprised. Hummy takes the Healing Chest and asks the Cresendo Tone that did anything happen, Cresendo Tone was tired and went to sleep Hummy closed the box and gave it to Hibiki. Characters *Hibiki Houjou *Kanade Minamino *Ellen Kurokawa *Shirabe Ako *Hummy *Mephisto *Fairy Tones *Negatone Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes